motorcitydisneyxdfandomcom-20200214-history
Fearless
|image = File:Tumblr_m8ytyoldcs1qe1xrro1_1280.png |season = 1 |number = 112 |prod. number = 108 |airdate = October 19th, 2012 |writer = Adam Beechen & Greg Ernstrom |director = Juno Lee |previous = "Off the Rack" |next = "Mayhem Night"}} is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It was scheduled to air on June 14, 2012, but was leaked onto iTunes and was delayed to October 19th, 2012 Overview When Kane develops a booster that increases physical abilities and eliminates fear, Chuck tries it and things start to get weird. Synopsis The Burners are battling Kane's drones in the Cabler Settlement, a village set up on the massive tower connecting Motorcity to Detroit Deluxe. Mike asks Dutch if the Cablers can set up an anti-bot EM pulse. Dutch responds that they cannot, and that it must be reactivated manually from the 20th level. Mutt is too far down but Mike gets the idea to use it as a projectile in one of the Cablers' massive anti-bot guns. Chuck is, of course, very resistant to the idea of being a live projectile. Julie fires them up to the 20th level, where they jump out of Mutt in mid-air just below the reactivation switch. Chuck is furious at Mike's stunt and demands an apology. He hacks into the system and sets the switch to "on", but before Mike can push it, several of Kane's soldiers ambush and separate them. While battling the soldiers, Mike notices their strange glowing red eyes and unnatural strength. Julie's icon appears, urging Chuck to climb up and push the switch, but Chuck is paralyzed with fear and can't do it. Mike manages to outwit the soldiers by leaping out of an open doorway, and reactivates the pulse at the same time. The bots and soldiers are defeated. Later, a Cabler villager named Tennie is welding a damaged building while Dutch, who appears to be attracted to her, observes. Texas interrupts and demands to know what Dutch is looking at. He goes to make a move on Tennie, much to Dutch's annoyance. Mike, Chuck and Julie are discussing the strange Kane soldiers and Julie promises to get some intel. They see Texas attempting to impress Tennie but she doesn't react and thanks the other Burners for answering their distress call. Her father Bracket comes over and adds that Kane has attacked their village multiple times, and that each time he brings more firepower. Mike suggests they consider relocating, but Dutch disagrees, pointing out how innovative the town is, and offers to help buildup their defenses. Tennie offers to help, while both Mike and Julie notice Dutch's attraction to the Cabler. Meanwhile, in Detroit Deluxe, Kane is furious at this latest failure, and in an angry tirade aimed at a very nervous scientist, reveals that the Cabler village was supposed to be cleared in 10 months, and that it's already been a year. He blames the scientist for the soldiers' failure and demands to know why the boosters didn't work. The scientist replies that the boosters did work, but Mike was just better. Kane reviews the recording of the battle and realizes the Mike wasn't afraid. He tells the scientist to rework the booster formula, ignoring the man's protests that removing a soldier's fear could do more harm than good. Back at HQ, Mike is watching a video of the newest KaneCo soldiers, attempting to figure out their weaknesses, but Texas interrupts and fast-forwards the video to a shot of Chuck's terrified shrieking. He and Jacob are laughing at it when Chuck arrives and asks to know what's so funny. Chuck sees the massive recording, and asks miserably if he always looks so frightened. Mike tells him not all the time, but Texas interjects that he's always like this on missions. Hurt and ashamed, Chuck leaves. Later, he is working on Mutt and berating himself for being so cowardly when Mike appears, concerned that Chuck took the laughter personally. Julie and Claire arrive. Chuck promptly makes a fool of himself trying to greet Claire and runs off in embarrassment. Julie hands Mike the new KaneCo. booster and informs him that Kane has added a new feature that eliminates fear. Mike dismisses the booster as dangerous and leaves it in the garage. Chuck, after overhearing both Julia and Mike, but also Claire laughing at the clip of him screaming, puts it on and activates it. Mike returns and tells Chuck they're all going to Antonio's, and Chuck should hitch a ride with Texas since Mike has to stop at the Cabler's and deliver Dutch's tools. Chuck offers to come with him, but Mike is confused when Chuck is unfazed over the prospect of driving fast or very high. On the way over, Mike asks if Chuck is feeling okay, but Chuck simply urges Mike to go faster in response. Encouraged by his friend's new behavior Mike drives more daringly than usual. At the Cabler's, Dutch and Tennie activate one of the defense turrets and Dutch becomes more infatuated with her from her impressive mechanical skills. Admiring the village, Dutch comments that the design is an artistic wonder, and Tennie modestly admits that she responsible for the designs. Bracket interrupts what almost becomes a moment between the two, and Mike and Chuck arrive. Dutch is shocked by Chuck's new behavior but moves on to show Mike how the defense turrets will protect the entire village from KaneBots. Tennie and Dutch compliment each other on the design, but Bracket interrupts yet again. Surprised, Dutch drops one of his tools off the edge of the platform. Chuck immediately jumps down to retrieve it in a display of incredible agility, leaving everyone stunned. Mike and Chuck return to Antonio's. Texas asks what's up with Chuck, who comes in very excited, and Mike explains that Chuck figured out how to jump the 3rd Street Bridge. Claire, Texas and Julie are shocked. Texas even asks if this is their Chuck. Chuck modestly shrugs it off and asks Claire to get a drink with him, which she accepts. Julie and Texas both comment on the weirdness of the whole spectacle, but Mike reassures them, explaining that Chuck is simply turning over a new leaf. Over at the bar, Chuck buys them both juice and Claire asks what's wrong with him. He's about to respond but the booster wears off at that moment and he reverts back to his normal self. He accidentally spills his glass on a hulking, aggressive patron who angrily threatens him and begins to harass Claire. The other Burners try to break it up but Chuck reactivates the booster and attacks the patron. Mike stops him before any punches are thrown and drags him outside. Mike demands to know why Chuck is behaving so violently, and Chuck angrily replies that he's not scared of the man in the bar. Mike tells him that he should be, and walks off. Chuck furiously dents Mutt's hood before overhearing a distress call from Dutch, warning them that Kane is on his way. The Cabler's village is being besieged by Kane bots and soldiers. Dutch and Tennie manage to fight their way through to the defense turret, but more bots stop them from activating it. Chuck shows up to the lower village and takes on an entire platoon of soldiers by himself, screaming at them to bring it on. Mike, Texas and Julie receive Dutch's message and hurry to get to the Cabler's village, as Mike is also sure that's where Chuck will be. They appear just in time to help Dutch and Tennie activate the defense turret, which generates a massive shield that shorts out all the bots. However, they are greeted by a flying behemoth, the KaneCo. Magne-Grazer, which begins to tear off and suck up the entire Cabler settlement. Mike hurries to find Chuck among the bodies of dozens of KaneCo soldiers. He notices the booster in Chuck's wrist just as Chuck wakes up and tosses Mike aside. Chuck tells him he's going to show Kane who he's dealing with. Mike retorts that it isn't the Chuck he knows. This angers Chuck, who tells him that by using the booster he can at last be a real part of the team. Mike says he's always been a real part of the team, but Chuck responds by attacking him. Mike tries to explain that being brave is about doing your job in the face of fear, and that Chuck has done that every day. This is enough to snap Chuck out of his booster-induced rage before he seriously hurt Mike. Chuck removes the booster and the two return to Mutt. Chuck reports that he's unable to shut the KMG down from Mutt and will have to do it manually. He suggests floating Mutt up to the KMG and Mike asks if he really wants to do that. Chuck admits he's terrified but will do it anyway. As they ascend to the control panel, they're attacked by many soldiers, and Mike holds them off. Chuck clings to the KMG and attempts to de-program it in spite of his overwhelming fear. Mike manages to lead the soldiers off a cliff and Chuck shuts down the KMG. Unfortunately this causes everything it was sucking up to fall, including Chuck. Mike tells him to let go of the machine and catches him in Mutt. He congratulates Chuck, who promptly faints. Later, Dutch and Tennie are looking over the defenses and Dutch comments that they just need a little more work. Tennie interrupts him with a kiss on the cheek and Dutch is dumbstruck. Texas can't believe she would notice Dutch instead of him and Julie comments, "Bummer for her". Bracket thanks the Burners for all they've done, but Mike redirects the credit to Chuck. Chuck unsuccessfully attempts to snap Dutch out of his lovestruck daze, and offers to do the work instead of Dutch. Bracket points him to one of the top levels, and Chuck screams in fear. Mike happily notes that he's back to normal. Credits *'Story By:' Adam Beechen & John O'Bryan *'Written by:' Adam Beechen & Greg Ernstrom *'Directed by:' Juno Lee *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - Mike Chilton **Mark Hamill - Abraham Kane **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane **Nate Torrence -''' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas' *'Additional Voices:' **Brian Doyle-Murray - 'Jacob' **Jim Breuer - 'Tooley' **Aimee Garcia - 'Tennie''' **Carlos Alazraqui - Bracket Trivia See also: List of Goofs *This episode received 0.3 million viewers on its premiere night. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes